WE: Nowa generacja
Nowa generacja – czwarty odcinek ''Wielkiej Ewolucji'' Ostatnio Fajnie że nam pomagasz, Yuuka - Rzekł Pit - Ale nie potrzebujemy tu takich jak ty... Napewno....? - Zapytała Yuuka po czym walnęła patelnią w Pita - I jak? Jestem potrzebna? Tak, pomóż - Rzekł Pit - Najpierw pomóż zatrzymać Luxa, później z nim porozmawiasz ok? Ile macie run? - Zapytała Yuuka - Tylko trzy?! Musicie mieć conajmiej cztery?! Teraz Gdzie je zdobyć? - Zapytał Pit To będzie trudne... - Odrzekła Yuuka - Musicie pokonać aż hm... siedmiu trenerów by zdobyć więcej run... A nie, nie wiem ilu macie pokonać, ale na pewno bardzo, ale to bardzo dużo... Zaraz was zniszczę - Powiedziałem jako potwór - Nie macie ze mną żadnych szans... BakuMotor, aktywacja! Motor1.jpg Ta Omega moc się wzrasta... - Rzekła Mei - Jeszcze motor?! Jestem wam pomóc! - Powiedział Danny - BB BS! Saurus zatrzymaj jego! Luke, czy Obscuro Dragonoid mógłby się połączyć z moim Saurusem i stworzyć połączenie Omega? Jasne - Odrzekł Luke - Drago, słyszałeś! Dobra - Rzekł Drago - Załatwimy Luxa! Pamiętajcie! - Powiedział Pit - Lux jest naszym przyjacielem, nie możemy go zranić! Saurus! - Rzekł Danny - Złap Runę i połóż ją na klatce piersiowej Luxara, może coś się stanie Gdy Obscuro Saurus położył Runę na klatce piersiowej Luxara, on stał się większy... Coś nie tak... - Rzekła Yuuka - Ta moc... Runa została w powiększeniu, teraz trzeba znaleźć antidotum by uleczyć Luxara... Zaraz, o mam składniki potrzebne by to wykonać. Potrzeba 5 łyżek czarnej ziemi, łodygę trzcziny cukrowej, 1 buraczek czerwony i Ręka Sadriona * Sadrion: Zły potwór smok (wiek: nieznany) Ale gdzie je zdobyć? - Zapytał Dragneel jednocześnie patrząc w oczy Luxara jako potwór... Ja wiem! - Rzekła Mei - Rozdzielmy się to je znajdziemy i jeszcze jedna runa jest potrzebna... Wojownicy! - Rzekł kolejny tajemniczy głos - Mam dla was jedną nową wiadomość... Po przyleceniu tego kamienia on dał im list, w którym była zagadka '' Ja to przeczytam... - Rzekł Pit - A więc tam jest napisane: Oto zagadka jak zebrać składniki które są potrzebne do pokonania Luxara: ''Idź zieloną drogą, tam gdzie są pnie. Jeśli już tam będziesz, napotkasz dziadka a w nim będzie pierwsza rzecz wasza. Jesteś już po drugi składnik, teraz szukaj kodu. On natomiast zaprowadzi cię, do wielkiego tronu. A w tym tronie będzie, kolejna zagadka. Jeśli już ją znajdziesz, wskocz królowi na głowę. On da Ci kolegę, który zna kod, tobie. Na tym twoja zagadka powoli się kończy, Znajdź kolejne za pomocą oczu i... ...kolegi. Po tym znajdziesz Runę, wlejesz antidotum, a to natomiast zmniejszy kolegę, do własnego rozmiaru. To już koniec zagadki... PAMIĘTAJ! szukaj oczyma specjalnych kodów wtedy dostaniesz to czego chcesz. '''' Luxar co Ci jest? - Zapytała Yuuka - Moc Omega naprawdę strzeliła jemu do głowy, temu ciołkowi Gdy wszystkie skladniki zostały znalezione, drużyna odmieniła Luxara, cała drużyna była szczęśliwa Siema - Powiedziałem - Co się stało... Powiem w trzech zdaniach - Powiedział Luke - 1) Zmieniłeś się w gościa (Zdzicha) który nie miał kompletnego rozumu człowieka 2) Dostaliśmy wskazówki jak cię pokonać 3) Dostałeś maly mózg w prezencie urodzinowym 4,5) Uleczyliśmy się. Nie byłeś już zadziornym (Zdzichem), nie miałeś kompetniego rozumu człowieka, nie masz małego mózgu i zarazem pojechaliśmy do Lidla; I kupiliśmy za mało zakupów (beczy) Zauważyliśmy że możesz się zmieniać w potwora ale nad sobą jeszcze nie panujesz dokładniej nad (Omega Zdzichem) dźwięk: tratratraaaaaaaa! (po tym Luke znalazł Klauna połączonego raczej: walczącego z Mimem) O.O - Powiedziałem. Po tym otworzyłem swoją książkę; Później mnie wciągnęła A gdzie Lux?! - Zdziwiła się Mei - I co to jest za książka? Luxara już nie ma.... - Powiedział głos z książki - Teraz będzie Seith Weight Hejka - Powiedziałem (już jako nowa osoba) - Kim jesteście? Jesteś Luxarem Black, tylko w nowej osobie - Rzekła Mei - Należałeś do BakuGalactic, teraz też będziesz należał, tylko jako Seith Weight i z nowym bakuganem (Tunsigiem) ((Wiadomość!!!: Ewolucje Blade'a dokończę, poźniej on po ewolucjach tego Blade'a Ewoluje w Tunsiga)) Chce ktoś PSP? - Zapytałem - W dodatku gra Pro Evolution Soocer 2013 Czad! - Rzekł Luke - Gramy w Multiplayer? Jasne! - Odrzekł Pit - Ja FC Barcelona A ja Real Madrid - Powiedziałem Pit - jeden gol vs. Seith - jeden gol Chwilę poźniej baterię w PSP się rozładowały Nieeee - Powiedział Pit i ja - Rozładowały się (Obojga beczą na całe miasto) Koniec... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Dark Wolf 1 Kategoria:Seria Wielka Eksplozja